Carcharhinus Spp
by SanKyo
Summary: Charles is awaiting Erik in the library for what it seems like a cute get together but ends up being something completely different.


Erik/Charles TW: Homosexuality, Very Mature Content, Course Language, Kink

Rating: M

Charles is awaiting Erik in the library for what it seems like a cute get together but ends up being something completely different.

Carcharhinus Spp

Charles was trying to understand why Erik of all people wanted to meet at a library. I mean, a library? Erik was an outstanding person and quite knowledgeable but he had never actually seen him pick up a book. The closet thing to reading he ever saw him partake in was drooling over a bunch of German smut books he collected over the years. Which was a giant collection for someone who barely had sex with anyone that Charles knew of.

It s not like Erik couldn't find someone in a time frame of five minutes and automatically fuck their brains out and then forget their name like it was nothing. Charles knew he had a "thing" with Mystique but after reading both their minds there was no evidence of them actually sleeping together... Which for some reason was a relief for him, but he never understood why. He grew up with her but he never fell in love with her or had those feelings towards her to the point of being jealous of her lovers. The only thing he could think of was him having feeling for Erik... "No... I could never..." he muttered under his breath. Trying to forget that thought he casually walked towards the large aisles of books trying to find ones he hasn t already read more than once. Trailing his fingers along the spines of countless books, he tried not to wander off too far from the table he had his eyes on. He came across one book he had never seen before, "Hmm..." looking at his watch for the third time he slowly takes it off the shelf. _The study of Requiem sharks: Beautiful yet dangerous_. He'll be here soon so might as well sit down with a good book and wait for him. He picked some more books and sat down at his empty table and piled them on top of each other. Opening up his book he began reading the first page:

_Requiem sharks or Carcharhinus Spp are one of the most dangerous sharks in the world. The are very elegant in their nature as well. Capturing your gaze for what seems like an eternity..._

Charles looked up for just a moment and glanced at the main entrance, only to find Erik locking eyes with him instantly. He felt nauseous and suddenly felt very heavy. Out of nervousness he got out his seat and watched Erik glide his way to him. "_Pull yourself together damn it_!" he tried to hide his childlike emotions to muscle up the courage to finally speak. "Hello Charles, sorry for the wait. I didn t mean to keep you waiting darling." He knew he was joking when he called him darling but he couldn't help blush. He tried to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Ha, well I didn t even notice you were running late. I was too busy looking for books to read." Which was a huge lie, he kept looking at his watch every five minutes wondering what was taking him so long to meet with him.

They both sat down, sitting at opposite sides of the table. Erik took out his newspaper and began to read. "_What, no small talk?_" he thought to himself. _"Why would he invite me to meet up with him, if he was only going to ignore me?_" He didn't think much of it and went back to reading:

_These sharks might seem to be harmless at first but out of nowhere they will brace themselves for an attack..._

Charles felt something brush up against his ankle. It made him shiver and almost made him jump out of his seat. He looked under the table to see Erik's foot rub him seductively, moving its way up to his thighs and eventually his crotch. "_Why can t I speak?_" His mouth wasn't moving but he wanted to scream. He pressed his fingers against his left temple and began try to read his mind. "_Let me in Erik!_" he yelled trying to figure out why he couldn't access his mind. Charles looked at him with daggers trying to penetrate his mind harder and harder. Until he looked at his head, there was a hat he s never seen him wear before. In the hat had a special material that automatically blocked him from reading his mind. Erik s foot finally reached his already stiff cock, rubbing it roughly and making him feel weaker and weaker. "_Please.. not here..!_" Erik focused his mind on his zipper, slowly pulling it down to exposed his rock hard cock. Rubbing it more and more without showing any emotion. Charles wanted to moan but he didn t want to show him he was enjoying this. Suddenly Erik stopped. Placing his newspaper down and getting up out of his seat to walk towards Charles. Looking down at him and giving him a large smirk. He grabbed his arm with such force Charles almost yelped. He started to walk away from to table with Charles still in his grasp. "Bring the book with you." He spoke with no sign of emotion. He did what he was told and followed Erik into one of the empty aisles.

The library was surprisingly empty for a Sunday night. Normally you can catch college students trying to get last minute cramming for a final or trying to catch up on a research paper that was due in a few hours. Charles looked around to see if he could call anyone for help but there was no one there. Erik threw Charles onto the floor like he was a common whore and stood before him. "I want you to read to me Charles. Can you do that for me?" He couldn't say a word to him. He started shaking and quivering trying to open up his book without tearing up. "Read it." he said in a monotoned voice. "Oh and one more thing. You can call me sir. Do not test me Charles." All he could do was open the book and find the last place he left off:

_These beautiful creatures love to toy with their prey..._

Erik flipped him over and proceeded to pull off his pants with ease. Making sure he was bare before he began to strike him. _*Spank!*_ The first blow felt like ten. Charles moaned loudly and his body tightened. "Why did you stop?" Erik caressed his already bright red ass awaiting his reply. "Sorry..." He whispered. The pain was too much, but it felt so fucking good. "Sorry... what?" _*Spank!*_ "SORRY SIR!" Charles screamed. His mouth was covered instantly after he spoke. "Shh... this is a library. Use your indoor voice." he whispered into his ear then began to bite on his earlobe. He tried to see through his tears and started reading again:

_They can tease and play with their prey for hours. They tend to love playing with their prey because that s the only way they can successfully enjoy their meal..._

Continuing with his spanking and biting, Erik used his mind to pull out a toy from his bag to surprise Charles. Charles looked up from his book to find a floating metal dildo before him. "What the fuck?" he spoke in a harsh whisper. Erik didn't bother to answer him, but decided to place his index finger inside his tight entrance. Moving it around violently and biting his neck hard without hesitation. "Continue..." he whispered.

_These lovely creatures don't just pick a random victim. They love to choose wisely..._

Finishing with his preparations, he made the dildo make its way to his ass and lightly pointed the tip to his lubbed up fuckhole. It felt like a thin iceberg slowly inserting itself inside him. He couldn't help but moan some more and didn't care if Erik heard it or not. He wanted more... This brand new feeling and he was already begging for it like a highschool slut. He could feel it slide all the way in and felt its sharp tip press against his prostate. Bracing himself he clawed at the floor and waited for Erik's next move. "I've been wanting to do this since the day we meet..." Erik's mind made the dildo dive in and out of his ass roughly.

Erik couldn't take it anymore, watching him being fucked by his toy was fun. But, it could only be fun for so long. "Let's make this interesting, shall we?" he proceeded to flip Charles around so he could face his cock. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was too big to be even considered human. You could see it throbbing, waiting for attention. "Come here..." Erik brought him towards his crotch with brute force and used one of his hands to slap his cock across his face repeatedly. Rubbing it up and down and letting the pre-cum mess up his face and his hair. "Open your mouth." Charles didn't dare hesitate. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, sticking his tongue out all the way. He rammed his cock inside his throat, making it go all the way down. He didn't care if he choked or gagged, he wanted his dick wet and he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied. Running his fingers through his hair, he took two fistfulls and began to fuck his mouth like an animal. Charles's vision started to fade and his grip on reality was slowly diminishing. Having his slutty asshole and throat fucked at the same time felt like paradise. "I wonder if your throat feels the same as your fuckhole?" still maintaining his composure he kept teasing him with dirty talk. "Hmm... no response? Talk to me Charles. I want to hear your cute voice again." Erik quickly pulled out his member from his throat and smirked. "Well?" he looked down at him. Watching him catch his breath and cough up some left over drool and pre-cum. "Fuck you..." he was finally able to respond.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" Erik grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off from the ground with rage. "Fuck me? No, how about fuck you!" Gripping his throat he shoved him against the giant bookshelf and stripped him of his shirt and jacket. Pulling out the dildo from his ass, he immediately shoved his own member inside him. Thrusting into him with such force he couldn t feel his legs anymore. He was powerless. Charles s legs finally gave in and he fell to the floor, still absorbing Erik s violent thrusts. "Please.. stop..." He said in a whimper. Erik couldn't help but stop listen this time. "Wait.." Charles turned his head and attempted to open his eyes to catch a glimpse of his master. Erik pulled out and grasped his pets ass to gaze at his extremely widened asshole. "I wish you could see this darling. It s truly magnificent." Hearing those words made his dick ache. He wanted to grip it and jerk it to finally release his thick milk. He dipped his shaking hand down to his crotch and gripped it with the last of his strength. Erik quickly grabbed both of his wrists and shoved them against the bookshelves, knocking them over and making a loud crash.

"Let me... let me touch myself sir.." he felt his throat dry up after every word. "Shh..." Erik pressed himself against his lovers back and sandwiched him so he couldn't protest. He prepared him for another brutal ass-pounding and rammed his stiff member inside his abused hole once again. Licking and biting his back, he pounded him for what seemed like an eternity. Charles felt a hand glide like a snake around his hips and down to his cock. He wanted it to be jerked, loved, and shown some attention. "_I'm going to die here..._" Charles felt his mind slowly slip away. He blacked out and Erik pulled out and stood over him again. "How pathetic... passing out on me... hmph."

_10 minutes later..._

Charles was awoken with a splash of cool water thrown onto his face. _*Groan*_ "What happened?" he looked around. Up and down for his master. "Sir...?" He whispered. He looked at himself and saw ropes and a pairs of metal clamps spewed across his helpless body. "ERIK!" He screamed. He looked around once more. No one... Not a soul... He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm going to die here..." He started to reflect on his past. All the friends he had a pleasure of knowing; All the work he's ever done to bring mutants and humans together. All of that gone to waste in a course of a few hours. He started to drift away until he heard foot steps. Strong, heavy foot steps. He felt a surge of heat engulf his body. Two strong hands gripped his throat and he gasped. He had no choice but to open his mouth to catch some air. Suddenly a strong forced filled his throat, he felt it all the way down to his stomach. Back and forth the almost alien like member fucked his throat once more. "I'm close!" He finally heard him speak. He braced himself for the ocean of cum about to fill him up to the brim. Erik sped up the pace and finally released his seed, Charles shuffling around on the table, he swallowed every last drop of his new proclaimed masters milk. Erik pulled out with great satisfaction and watched Charles struggle to breathe.

"Now what do we say, Charles?" Erik smirked, putting himself together. "Thank you.. sir.." After every word bits of cum dripped from his used mouth unto the tossed books laid across the floor. Most of the cum landed onto his book of requiem sharks. Erik watched it become filthy and chuckled. "I do enjoy these meetings, Charles."


End file.
